hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dance with the Devil/Walkthrough
A Dance with the Devil This is a fairly easy mission as well as long as you concentrate and be patient (requirements for most of the missions it seems) Some people find this hard, and some find it tiresome. They may be right but it's worth getting into the Heaven party just for some eyecandy (this mission earnt the 'Partial Nudity' tag on the rating for Hitman: Blood Money) Enter 47 You'll start outside the building. A little bit of interesting factology is that this is in the same area as the previous mission. If you look around, you can see the hotel from the previous mission. Go into the lobby. You almost immediately be treated to the half-screen cutscene showing the camera view of the lobby. You're on CCTV, 47! SMILE! Worry about that later, buddy. Go up to the receptionist and talk to him. 47 will say he left his briefcase here, and the guy will head towards the staff-only office in the back to check for it. Follow him in there, and once you're out of sight of the camera, deal with him. You can use your gun, your fiber wire, your syringes, whatever floats your boat. Stash his body in the tiny room in the back, take his clothes and leave any guns behind. You won't need them Head back outside and turn left. There is a parking complex and right at the shutter doors is a security booth. Go inside and wait until both guards are distracted. Take the video tape once they aren't looking and leave. Go down the ramp, down the stairs ahead and turn right. There will be a bunch of trucks. Look for an open one and take the Guest costume sitting there. Now you'll be able to get into the Heaven party, but not the Hell party. So head for the right elevator; these guys will search you. Lucky you left your guns behind. Once they let you past, take the elevator up to the top floor. Heaven Party (Anthony Martinez, Eve) One of your known targets is up here, as well as one of the unknown assassins looking for 47. First order of business, go straight ahead, past the crowd near the stage and through the doors on the right. Follow the passage around the stairs and into the next corridor. Directly on your right is a single door leading to the bathroom. Depending on how fast you got there, sometimes the CIA Agent Martinez is there, sometimes he isn't. If he is, you can try to take him out and hide him in the stall on the right or you can play it safe and wait until he goes out into the crowd, mingles, realises his small bladder needs relieving again and returns. Once he's out for the count, take his suit, gun and rifle suitcase (if you like). Head back out to the staircase room and go straight towards the double doors with the muscle standing guard. You're allowed in there in your disguise so go in, and head for the door on the right. You should be in an open room with a solitary desk, a laptop and bright lights (supplied by the sun through the glass sides). Head over to the laptop, ditch the suitcase (if you brought it) and access the laptop. Voila! You now have the information about the two assassins after you and you can now deal with one of them. Wait in the closet for a little bit and watch the map. Another red target symbol has replaced a 'civilian' from before. The target is Eve. She looks like all the other girls at the party except she doesn't have a mask on. Beware of her, as she will lure you into a secluded room (If you run into her) and proceed to stiletto you to death (she has plenty of them on her). Like I said, wait in the closet. She'll come in, look around, and then head for the desk. As she begins to walk over, jump out and strangle her from behind. Be quick; if she turns around, she will deal some heavy damage. Once she's dead, you can take one of her five stilettos if you feel like it and now you can leave the Heaven Party. I know, you were enjoying all the visible skin but it's time to get down to business, 47. Leave the pleasure for later. Hell Party (Vaana Ketlyn, Maynard John) Take the elevator back down. You can either go out the front and into the other elevator, or if you're in a hurry, jump up the hatch and just jump over to the other elevator. I like to take the hatch option. Either way, take the other elevator down to the Basement, where the weird S&M fetish party is being held. Run straight out into the top club floor and directly ahead to the bar. The bartender seems to know 47 and tells him to meet him at the Torture Chamber. He'll walk off, but don't follow him just yet. He'll wait. Instead find the other target on the map and go to her. She'll think you're the CIA guy and get you to follow her to a private room where you can "mix business and pleasure". Once she's in the room (it's got a window with a camera to film the naughty business), close the doors and syringe her or strangle her or stiletto her, whatever floats your damn boat. Once she's dead, you can take her gun too (more ammo for the Desert Eagle). Go back towards where you came in but take a door on the right. Follow it around and the red-suited guy is there waiting. He may look like one of the Mark clones but I'm pretty sure he's not, he's just a wannabe in a red suit. He'll speak some more about kicking your ass, then he'll run off to the other side of the Torture Chamber. Don't worry about the noise of your guns here; the room is soundproof. Take some magnum ammo and, if you want, the MP9 and the ammo for it. Maynard will start shooting at you, so use the shelves for cover (they will break under heavy fire) and occasionally pop out to shoot at him. He'll run around the sides, opening doors as he goes until eventually he ends up in the centre area. He's out in the open with limited cover so now's your chance to take care of him. Open fire with your D.Eagle or your MP9 or your Silverballer/s if you went back to get them. Make sure he doesn't do too much damage: painkillers are a good idea for this mission if you don't already have them. If you play your cards right, you'll survive and he'll be dead. The world's second best assassin. Take the storage room key and unlock the door you came in. Escape The escape plan is a blue van in the parking lot. Go back up the elevator and find it around the side where the trucks were. If you're bothered enough, you can go back to the lobby and get your original suit back and then escape but be warned; if you grab your original suit you will need to sneak through the parking lot to get to the van. It's not incredibly difficult but it can be annoying if you haven't saved the whole mission and then you get caught sneaking through the parking lot. Category:Hitman: Blood Money walkthroughs